Cappy
Cappies are enemies in the ''Kirby'' series. They are bouncing mushroom-like foes and have no copy abilities. If Kirby uses his inhale on them, the mushroom cap is inhaled- revealing Cappy's true form. Kirby can then spit the mushroom cap back at Cappy, KO'ing it. If Kirby has a copy ability, he can just attack it with that defeating it in one hit, making it weaker than a Waddle Dee. In the anime, these were commonly used as extras and featured a town full of them. In the Kirby games ''Kirby's Dream Land Cappies are found in the game's first level Green Greens where they mostly just hop around minding their own business. They are usually seen wearing mushroom caps. When they are wearing hats, Kirby must use his inhale to remove them. This will then reveal the Cappy's true face and they can then be taken out with the inhaled cap. Another method for defeating them is to just spit a puff of air at them while they still have their caps. Some of the Cappies are stationary and just wiggle in place. These ones are inhaled along with their cap if Kirby tries to eat them. Sometimes Cappy appear without their mushroom caps. These ones are even weaker than a Waddle Dee but make up for it by appearing in groups of two. In Extra Mode, Cappy is replaced by Blopper. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Cappys always wear hats over their heads. ''Kirby's Pinball Land Three Cappies are located on the top level of Whispy Woods' stage. Kirby has to hit each one twice -- once to knock off its cap and again to defeat it. If a Cappy loses its cap, it will wait several seconds before it gets another one. When all three Cappies have been destroyed, the item behind Sir Slippy will change to a black Warp Star, which will take Kirby to the boss if he hits it. If he waits too long, however, the Warp Star will disappear and Kirby will have to beat the Cappies again. Hitting a Cappy (with its cap on) earns the player 600 points, while hitting one without its cap yields 1200 points. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Cappies have similar behavior to that of Kirby's Dream Land. They are sometimes seen trying to throw their hats off. In Revenge of the King, there is an altered version of Cappy called Poison Mash. They are gray and have sad faces. They still jump around a lot. ''Kirby Air Ride Occasionally, they are seen hopping around in the middle of the track. If Kirby inhales them, their cap will be sucked off. They will freak out and run away. Cappies are common in the Sky Sands level of Air Ride mode. Numerous Cappies also appear in the Kirby Melee stadium, notably in Kirby Melee 2 where a plethora of them gather at the top of the level. Kirby's Block Ball A small Cappy appears at the last room of the first stage in this game. After the player hits it four times, the player will move on to the room with the Cappy boss. Kirby: Canvas Curse Cappies make an appearance in this game as enemies. Kirby Mass Attack Cappies make a small appearance in the sub-games Kirby Brawlball and Strato Patrol EOS. Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Cappies appear mostly in Cookie Country, the first level. Their appearances and actions seem the same. However, they reveal their faces by continuously throwing their mushroom caps in the air. Kirby will get hurt if he touches the cap in air, but otherwise this has no effect. If Kirby swallows the mushroom cap, the Cappy will stop jumping around. It first feels its face in surprise and then slumps its shoulders in depression. This makes it even weaker, as it stops jumping and throwing its cap. Cappy appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. He appears in Magolor Race 3. In the Anime Cappies played a major role in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! as citizens of Cappy Town. In the anime, they are ironically capless and are allies to Kirby. They reluctantly live under the rule of King Dedede. In Super Smash Bros. series There is a Cappy trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Trivia *Without his cap, Cappy strongly resembles the modern interpretation of a Haniwa Doll. *Cappy, along with Blipper, is one of the only common recurring enemies to not appear in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, not counting bosses. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, if Kirby only destroys the mushroom cap, the Cappy will put his hands on his face and act dejected. This may indicate that Cappies treasure their caps greatly. *Cappy's face resembles that of Shy Guy, from Super Mario Bros.. *Without their caps, Cappies resemble Gyroids from the Animal Crossing games, in both appearence and motion. *Cappies seem to have been based off the Amanita muscaria ''mushroom. Artwork Image:Cappy1.gif|Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:Cappy2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Cappy2DL3.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Cappy1DL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Kar cappy.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:Images-10.jpeg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Gallery KRtDL Cappy.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Sprites KDL Cappy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KBB Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Image:CappyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Cappy.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Cappy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KDL3 Cappy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KNiDL Cappy sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCC Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Cappy sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Drawcia's creation) Image:Cappy_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) KMA Cappy sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) Category:Anime Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition